zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
"Fiona" Elisi Linette
"Fiona" Elisi Linette '('Fine in the Japanese version) is a fictional character from Zoids: Chaotic Century ''and ''Zoids: Guardian Force. In both series, she is the main female protagonist. Overview Chaotic Century Much of Fiona's past is unknown. She was alive during the era of the Ancient Zoidian civilization, and was able to escape their destruction along with the Organoid, Zeke, by being placed into capsules. Fiona was kept inside this capsule for a large period of time, the actual duration of this stasis is unknown. It was not until Van Flyheight happened upon their capsules that she was released. Despite Zeke being found first, the Organoid brought Van back to the ruins and helped him open Fiona's capsule. Van was surprised by this (as he thought it would be a Zoid like Zeke), and decided to take her back to his village. On the way there, Van tried to talk to her, though she appeared to lack any common knowledge, including her past and name. During this confrontation, she mentions the name "Fiona", and Van decides to name her this. Fiona is accepted into the village and during this time, Van's sister is kidnapped. While Van wants to go after her, the villagers stop him, and tie him up. They then tell Fiona to watch over him. Fiona does so, but she literally watches him walk to his Shield Liger. During Van's fight with the bandits, Fiona puts her hands together in a praying motion, and Zeke (who was knocked out) quickly combines with the Liger. After Van defeats the bandits, he decides to leave with Fiona and Zeke, knowing that if he stays, his village might be attacked again. On their adventure, they happen upon a mercenary, Irvine, who gives them food, and directs them to an old military base. There, the group run into a white Gordos, which attacks them. Fiona becomes separated from Van, and happens across a ancient pillar, and remembers something called the "Zoid Eve". She tells Van this, and he agrees to take her there, hoping they can find her memory. Before they can set out, Irvine returns, and kidnaps Fiona. Van is able to get to his Liger, and battles Irvine's Command Wolf. With some help from the Gordos, the Van is able to defeat Irvine and head out, this time to find the Zoid Eve. Later on, the two would run into Moonbay, who forces Van to become her bodyguard. Irvine joins the group, along with Dr. D Before long, the group would be caught up in the war between the Helic Republic and Guylos Empire. Van becomes rivals with a Guylos ace Raven. After defending New Helic City, the group would head to the Gurrill ruins. After a encounter with a Rev Raptor, the group finds out the ruins have been excavated, but do find one fragment left. Fiona touches this, and remembers one thing, "Death Saurer". After the let down at the ruins, the group happens across a boy. The boy is soon revealed to be none other than Prince Rudolph. Raven, along with his new Zoid, the Geno Saurer, arrive, and tries to capture Rudolph. Van fights him, but Raven uses the Charged Particle Cannon on the Shield Liger, destroying it. Fiona and Zeke fuse with downed Zoid, and create a new Zoid for Van, the Blade Liger. Later on, Dr. D talks with Fiona and says that she is most likely an Ancient Zoidian. He says Fiona regained some memories after fusing with Zeke, though Van fused with Zeke beforehand. The group arrives at Guygalos, though Van decides to find the military "science lab". Fiona tags along, and the two are surprised to find that Prozen had been waiting for them. She becomes paralyzed with fear having sensed the Death Saurer and trauma causes her to regain all of her memories of her past, she then reveals her identity and knowledge along with her true name. At the same time, the Death Saurer senses her and begins to awaken. Knowing full well what's happening, Prozen kidnaps her, leaving Van to fight off the Rev Raptors. Van saves her, and the two decide to stop Prozen at Guygalos. She and Van come across Raven and his Geno Saurer. Van begins his last fight with Raven, and Fiona is knocked out of the Blade Liger. When she is able to return to it, she kisses Van, showing him that he has her support. Van is then able to beat Raven and the Death Saurer. With the defeat of the Death Saurer, Van and Fiona leave Guygalos. Fiona now knows she is an Ancient Zoidian, and that her true name is Elisi Linette. Van keeps his promise to Fiona, and helps her to find the Zoid Eve. Guardian Force Two years after the fall of the Death Saurer, Fiona is working as a research assistant for Dr. D At a dig site, Fiona notices that Dr. D has a cough, and decides to take him to a doctor (at which Dr. D says he hates doctors, despite being one). Fiona learns that the nearest doctor is in the Wind Colony. Fiona then takes him there in a Gustav. En route, Fiona notices something is wrong, and the Gustav is attacked by a Stealth Viper. Van, who is around to hear the explosion, quickly comes to the Gustav's aid. While searching the wreck of the Gustav, he comes across a wounded Fiona. Van doesn't recognize her at first, but once she wakes up in his arms does he recognize her. While the two are happy to see one another, Fiona tells Van that he needs to get Dr. D, who is buried under rubble. Van brings the two back to the village, and leaves them in the care of the local doctor. Fiona is not as wounded as believed, and does help Van fight off the Stealth Viper. Before they leave, the two become members of the Guardian Force. The two meet Rease, another Ancient Zoidian. Rease kidnaps Fiona, and Van is able to save her. Later on, the group meets Thomas Richard Schubaltz, Karl's younger brother. He believes Van is the enemy, and is trying to harm a mother and her children. Thomas is not aware that Van is not a enemy, nor is Fiona a mother, the children simply followed the pair. Upon seeing Fiona, Thomas falls for her, and begins to act hostile around Van, mostly due to the fact he sees Van as a rival for Fiona's affection. The group would become friends with Thomas, and are assigned to missions with him. The group would also meet up with old friends, like Irvine and Moonbay. They also meet Raven again, who has a new Zoid, the Geno Breaker. While the Guardian Force begins to train to face Raven, the master mind behind the attacks appears, Hiltz. After Van goes missing during a battle with Raven, Fiona and the group heads out to find him. While Thomas and Irvine begin their search, Thomas asks Irvine why everyone trust Fiona's judgement about Van. Irvine tells him that they trust her because she loves Van (though it's never made clear if Fiona is in love with Van). The group finds Van, but quickly begin to train for the last fight against Raven. During the battle between Van and Raven, Hiltz, shows off his new Zoid, the Death Stinger. While Van goes off to face Rease, Fiona and Moonbay are told to head over to the Ultrasaurus. On board, Fiona and Thomas are given the jobs of starting the massive Zoid back up, though Fiona notices that Van is gone. She later finds out that he and Irvine are about to face the Death Stinger. Fiona becomes upset, knowing that Van might not return. When Van does arrive on the Ultrasaurus, Fiona embraces him, overjoyed that Van is safe. Fiona then watches as the Death Stinger is pushed off the Ultrasaurus, and Van using a Pteras to protect the Ultrasaurus from Sinkers. Finally, the time comes for the group to face Hiltz and the Death Stinger. During the battle, The Dark Kaiser (Prozen) kidnaps Fiona, and takes her to the Zoid Eve. After being brainwashed, Fiona is able to call out for Van to help her. Van gets this message, and sends out Zeke to save her. Hiltz arrives, and betrays Prozen, taking control of the Death Saurer. Fiona, knowing it's her destiny to destroy the Death Saurer, begins the process of destroying the Zoid Eve hence destroying all Zoids among Planet Zi. Van stops her from doing this by coming up with the idea of firing the Blade Liger (with him at the controls) from the Gravity Cannon and into the Death Saurer. The plan works, and the Death Saurer is destroyed for good. As the series comes to a close, Fiona leaves with Zeke and Van. Manga Much like her anime counterpart, Fiona's past in the manga is highly unknown. She had made her first appearance in "A Young Woman's Awakening" in which she awoke during a battle between Van and Raven's berserk Zaber Fang. By communicating with Zeke the Command Wolf, she is able to learn of the situation and is able to heal Van by kissing him. After healing Van and Zeke, she then collapses from using up too much energy. Van and Zeke then fuse with the Command Wolf but are still unable to defeat Raven and the Zaber Fang, suddenly Fiona musters up enough energy to inform Van about the Command Wolf's final attack, the Ragnarok Fang which had previously killed Dan and the Command Wolf ten years ago. After defeating Raven, Van and Fiona head off to explore the mystery of Fiona's past. Soon after, they encounter the mercenary Irvine and his Stealth Viper, Tornado. The group is soon attacked by an enemy Red Horn, however the Red Horn is swiftly defeated by a rampaging Shield Liger named Caeser, but the rampaging Zoid then gives chase to Irvine, Fiona attempts to warn Van from merging with Caesar, however the fusion ends in failure as they cannot merge with a Zoid who has not opened their heart. So Van and Zeke then merge with Tornado and the four manage to escape from the angry Zoid. Shortly after, the group meets up with the traveler Moonbay and set up camp for the night, but Fiona is shortly kidnapped by a group of bandits who wanted the treasure of the ruins for Fiona's safety. After being rescued, Fiona wanders into an old ruin, examining the ancient room. She then collapes, but not before mentioning the Zoid Eve. The group then heads off to Porto where they meet up with Irvine once again and encounter Rob Herman of the Republic. Herman reveals a sample of the mysterious Zoid known as 'D', causing Fiona to go into state of shock. Shortly afterwards, the town is attacked by Raven and the Imperial Army, where she is terrified of Raven's new Geno Saurer. Personality Anime When Van first finds her, Fiona lacks most basic knowledge. She acts strange, talks funny, and seems to not care what people think of her. She is also quite air-headed, and normally doesn't know when she is in danger. Aside from this, she is headstrong, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. As the series moves on, Fiona's personality changes dramatically. She becomes more mature, and more careful. She also learns how to renovate and mend Zoids, and helps with the upgrade of the Blade Liger. Overall, she is a kind, caring person. She always watches over her friends and becomes worried if any of them find trouble. She tries to protect her friends if they are in danger as well, though it normally doesn't go so well. Fiona is also an apologetic person, and normally apologizes every time she does something wrong. She even apologizes for things she didn't do, or for no reason at all (such as not being able to help Van with his Attack Boosters). She has a taste for salt, as she is normally seen emptying entire salt shakers into cups of coffee, and covering her food in it. Her friends don't care much for this taste, though Dr. D enjoys it. Manga In the manga version of Chaotic Century, Fiona is portrayed with emphasized special powers, being able to heal people and Zoids, as well as connect individuals with their pasts, or the pasts of others. These abilities play a large role in the plot, as she uses them on occasion to help several characters, including Van. Though it is never stated that she is an Ancient Zoidian, she is terrified of the Death Saurer (much like her anime counterpart), as she became inherently upset when Herman revealed a sample of the Zoid's Core that he'd taken from the Empire during a spying mission. In addition, she can communicate with Zeke mentally, able to give him orders which he will readily follow. Gentle and kind, Fiona displays a nearly identical personality to her anime counterpart. Although a little more mature and wise, she constantly worries about Van when he charges into battle. At one point, she becomes rather angry and strikes Irvine across the face, although she is normally mild-tempered. Appearance Anime In the Anime, Fiona is shown with bright blond hair. She has two hair "antennae" in the front of her face. She has two triangular shaped clumps of hair on the side of her head that turn backwards (which considerably resembles the "hime"-type traditional hair style of Japanese girls). She has a ponytail, and long hair, which does reach down to her legs in Chaotic Century. In Guardian Force, her hair is shorter, reaching down to mid-back. She has a somewhat rounded face, with two curved strands of hair near her cheeks, and a typical hourglass shaped body. She has bright red eyes, that either have wide pupils, or no pupils at all. She does have two marks on her forehead, which appear to be aqua colored triangles. She is around the same height as Van in Chaotic Century. In Guardian Force, while she has grown, she is shorter than Van, meaning he has to look down on her to make eye contact. In Chaotic Century, she has a somewhat high pitched voice. In Guardian Force, her voice is deeper, making her sound mature. 'Chaotic Century' When Van first found her, Fiona was wearing nothing, so she is given a makeshift outfit of old rags. Soon, she is given the outfit she would wear throughout Chaotic Century. The outfit consists of a pink one-part suit. The suit has a red trim around the legs and arms, along with a red belt. It also have a white neck-round collar. The legs of the suit are pink with red trim in the front and back, but white with a tan trim on the sides. She wears a orange gloves that exposes the fingers, and with a part the extends over half the ring finger. She does wear standard orange boots. She wears a ribbon that holds the ponytail together. It does seem to change color, as it appears in colors such as red, orange, and in some cases, blue. 'Guardian Force' The first outfit Fiona is seen wearing in the series is a orange one-part suit. Like her old clothes, it has a white collar. The suit does have a green trim on the arms and the skirt. She also wears a purple belt, which is tied in the back like a ribbon. Instead of a ribbon holding her ponytail, she has a aqua colored hair band. This outfit is also seen again during Rudolph's holiday. The second outfit Fiona is shown is another pink one-piece suit, with a collar that covers the entire neck. The suit has a green trim that starts from the back, and combines at the chest. From there, the trim extends to the edge of the outfit, then covers all the edges. This trim might be a zipper, as two zipper like objects appear at the start of the trim. She does wear a brown belt around the waist. The suit does have parts of the top cut out, revealing parts of her shoulders. The suit is short-sleeved, and Fiona is seen wearing arm warmers over the rest of her arms. The suit doesn't have a pants part, so Fiona wears dark-red shorts that covers about half the leg. For shoes, Fiona is shown wearing regular pink colored shoes. Fiona also wears the same aqua-colored hair band. Manga Fiona's appearance in the manga is very much the same as that in the anime, but her hair and eye colors are very different; Fiona's hair was yellowish-green in the manga while her eyes are violet.http://www.zoidsevolution.net/comics/zoidscc/ Ability as a Zoid Pilot Unlike Van, Fiona does not have her own Zoid. The most common Zoid Fiona is shown in is a Pteras. While piloting a Zoid, she does appear to be a somewhat capable pilot, though she is never in combat. She does pilot Van's Blade Liger from time to time. Relationships Like Van, Fiona has her own unique relationships as well: 'Anime' Van: Upon their first meeting, Fiona appeared rather aloof and naive causing Van rather countless headaches. While a friend to Van, Fiona would worry about him more and more when he would put himself into harms way with rather faulty logic. Despite the shortcomings, Fiona is shown to care greatly for Van and the two are very close friends who share a even closer bond. It's even shown that Fiona can apparently "sense" if Van is in danger or not. It's hinted more then once that Fiona may have fallen in love with Van; embracing him on a few occasions and even kissing him during his final fight with Raven in the final of the first season. She was even shown crying at one point at the possible thought of Van dying during his fight with Hiltz, pleading for him to come back alive. Other characters appear to be keen on Fiona's actual feelings for Van, though. Zeke: Fiona is very fond of Zeke and has some former history with the Organoid, seeing as he contained her memories. She does take notice if anything is wrong with him, and tries her best to make him feel better. Like all Ancient Zoidians, she can understand what a Organoid can say, and is seen talking with Zeke from time to time. Zeke is seen risking his life to protect her and he was seen about sacrifice himself with Fiona to destroy the Zoid Eve before Van talks the two out of it. Moonbay: The two have a sister-like relationship. Moonbay will normally act as a older sister to Fiona, and tells her what to do, how to act, or how to look. Moonbay also watches out for Fiona, and does her best to protect her from harm. Moonbay does know that Fiona cares deeply for Van, and tells her to not worry when Van is away. Irvine: Irvine has somewhat of a older brother like relationship with Fiona. He normally does his best to watch over her, and gets angry with anyone who tries to hurt her. He also gets mad with Van after he thinks Van broke his promise with Fiona. Irvine, like Moonbay, is aware that Fiona cares deeply for Van and mentions that Fiona is likely in love with Van. Thomas: Despite Thomas's bad start with Van, Fiona is friends with him. She is unaware of his feelings for her, or that he see's Van as a rival for her. As somewhat of a running gag in the series, Thomas will normally overreact every time Fiona gives him something, usually thinking it's a sign that she has feelings for him (which she doesn't). Additionally, he will enter a heated argument with Van over various subjects, such as strategy or methodology, and when Fiona interjects, he will blush and concede the point to her. He'll also be quick to agree with her, even if he contradicts himself, much to Van's annoyance, such as the incident with the Trinity Ghost. Rease: Rease and Fiona are rivals, much like Raven and Van are rivals. Rease holds a strong hatred of Fiona, and normally mocks her or harms her (such as the time Rease strangled Fiona). Rease does seem to know that Fiona cares for Van, and will normally taunt Fiona with visions of Van's deaths, or say that Fiona would lead Van to his death. By the end of the series, Fiona and Rease are shown to be somewhat more friendly towards one another, though it's never said if they are friends. Manga Van: Fiona and Van, like in the anime, form a close bond in the manga after they meet. She is often concerned about Van's well-being, as he frequently heads off into battles. On many occasions, she is seen worrying over Van, or using her special powers to aid him in his fights against enemies. She is very loyal to Van, as she is shown almost always at his side. It is hinted about mid-way through the series that Fiona developed romantic feelings for Van, something that Moonbay addresses in conversation. Zeke: Like in the anime, Fiona is able to understand what Zeke says; when she first meets Van, she mentions that Zeke told her his name. Zeke will perform whatever action Fiona wishes of him, which she seems to communicate telepathically. Irvine: Although Fiona and Irvine don't seem to interact much, it is clear that Irvine cares for her safety. This is demonstrated in volume 4 of the manga, after he, Van, Fiona, Moonbay, and Zeke are ambushed by a group of bandits. When one of the thieves threatens to kill Fiona, Irvine points his gun at her, warning her that she'll be dead if she tries. Moonbay: Like in the anime, Moonbay and Fiona seem to have a more sister-like relationship. Although they don't talk much to each other, it seems that they have a mutual respect for the other, and are fond of the other's company. Merchandise *Fiona was released as an SRDX figurine. Her standard Guardian Force outfit, and her swimming outfit (seen in episode 12) were both modeled. A limited edition SRDX was also released. *Two swimsuit versions were released as a Gashapon figurine, with differing colored suits. *Unpainted minifigures and pilot figures of Fiona were released with certain Zoid sets. These sets include the NJR Blade Liger, Leon Blade Liger, Forest and Fight Blade Liger, limited edition Shield Liger and Moonbay's Gustav. *Another pilot figure of Fiona (this time painted, and in her "Guardian Force form") was also released with the limited HMM Van Blade Liger. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :Chaotic Century: "She wakes up and is found by Van at ancient ruins. She travels with Van, in search of her birth secret. She is found to be a descendant of ancient Zoidians. A natural airhead." :Guardian force: "Born Elisi Linette. Her memory of an ancient Zoidian returns and, she works as Dr. D's superb assistant, but she starts working with Van again. Still an airhead." Category:Females Category:Chaotic Century characters